


Crocodile Rock

by MrsRemusLupin



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Remus x reader - Freeform, marauder era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRemusLupin/pseuds/MrsRemusLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're having a solo party, what will happen when Remus gate crashes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You were drunk. For the past four hours, once the last person had wearily climbed the stairs to go to bed you'd been drinking. That was why an empty bottle of Firewhiskey was laying haphazardly on the coffee table in front of the fire. You were bored now, drunk and feeling giddy.  
You jumped up, put one of your friend Lily's records onto the player and set it going, in the silence of the room it sounded loud, really loud, but frankly you didn't care.  
As soon as the instrumental began you hopped around the room, jumping, head banging and playing air piano. You stood on the sofa, put your tie around your head, left the top buttons open, ripped off your tights and shortened your skirt, so it barely covered your knickers.   
You giggled as you bounced around on the settee.

No one had ever seen Y/N the bookworm so unbuttoned, so free. Which was why when Remus silently crept down the stairs he was so flabbergasted to see you so loose. He sat down on the bottom steps, and watched you silently. You hadn't noticed him so you continued to dance and sing.  
"Long nights crying by the record machine  
dreaming of my Chevy and my old blue jeans  
But they'll never kill the thrills we've got" the words died in your mouth as you turned and saw Remus.

Rather than blush like he thought you would, you grinned like a maniac.  
You raced over to him, he gulped when he saw just how short your skirt was, he'd just caught a glimpse of your y/f/c lace knickers.  
You grabbed his somewhat dry hand and pulled him off of the steps and into the room.  
"Dance with me Remus." You sounded so happy, said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.  
"Y/N no, I'm a terrible-" His protests were cut off as you put your finger over his lips and flicked your wand at the record player, the record started from the beginning.   
"It's easy," you said, you slipped your hand in his, his other hand on your shoulder "just let go."  
His eyes stared deeply into yours, you found yourself getting lost in them. You stared to lean into him, just then the song started. You jolted back, like you'd been caught doing something wrong. Remus caught you.  
With a loud whoop of joy you pulled him along, soon you were both galloping around the common room, coming at one point, precariously close to the fireplace. But neither of you cared, you both giggled and pranced around until the song came to an end.  
You collapsed on the settee together, both a little breathless and flushed.  
He fingered the tie that was around your head.  
Your breathing caught in your throat a little bit when his finger accidentally grazed your forehead. He heard the catch in your breathing, his eyes sharply sought yours. You both started to lean in, after what felt like hours your lips touched. They brushed each other gently, until Remus groaned, he started to kiss you passionately, deeply, his tongue soon sought entrance. You swiftly allowed it.  
His hand slipped onto your leg, it started to slide upwards towards your virtually exposed underwear. You shifted, and started to lay down on the settee, pulling him down on top of you by his pyjama shirt.  
You arched against him as his knuckles touched your damp underwear.  
He pulled away from the kiss.  
"Not when your drunk Y/N. Tomorrow, if you feel the same, when your sober." His voice was gentle.  
"Ok." You rubbed his cheek. "Ever the gentleman. Stay here with me tonight though?"  
He nodded and slowly brought his lips to your cheek.  
The area he kissed blushed bright red.  
He chuckled and drew a blanket over the both of you.

The following morning the two of you were found wrapped up together on the settee. At first no one believed it was you, you were almost unrecognisable, your hair scrunched up by your tie, your clothes skimpy. It wasn't until you woke up and glared at people that they realised that it was actually you.  
"Y/N?!" Lily screeched.  
"Yeah?" You squinted, you had a slight headache and a dry mouth.  
"What the hell are you doing?" She gestured to the empty bottle and the position you were in; Remus asleep on top of you.  
"Oh." You blushed as last night came back to you. But then a grin broke out on your face, a dazzling sight.  
You tickled Remus's neck, he brushed your hand away, but you continued. He woke up quickly, his eyes widened when he saw that he was on top of you.   
You giggled, his eyes darted to yours. When he saw the acceptance and joy he grinned happily.  
You pulled his face down for a kiss, your lips were soon battling, your tongues fighting for dominance.  
Lily squealed.  
Her squeal brought James, Sirius and Peter down the dormitory stairs. They raced over to her, her hand was clapped firmly over her beaming mouth and her eyes were bulging. When the marauders saw you both they cheered.  
"Go Moony!" Sirius yelled.  
You broke apart blushing and grinning.   
"Y/N!? What the hell happened to you?!" James cried.  
"Well we were busy last night..." You paused, being slightly cheeky. "Crocodile Rocking."   
Remus shook his head laughing.  
"Wait...you two....rocked...in the common room?" Sirius demanded.  
You and Remus couldn't stop laughing.  
"Yeah." Remus winked at you, this was going to be a joke.  
He grabbed your hand and pulled you up off of the sofa and up to the boys room, leaving your friends open mouthed down stairs.


	2. Grease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gets sexual

You collapsed onto Remus's bed beside him, both in fits of laughter at having just left your friends gaping downstairs. Remus pulled your tie off your head and kissed the stretch where it had been, his lips felt soft but you could feel the hair starting to grow on his upper lip.  
" Y/N, what am I going to do with you?"   
You playfully bit your lip, pretending to consider how to answer.  
"Would you like the answer of Y/n the bookworm or Y/n from last night?"  
He leant up on his elbow to look down on you, on all of you; from your bare legs, barely concealed torso, to your wild hair.  
"Both." His voice was scarcely louder than a breeze.  
"Well...bookworm: I want you to love me, to be my boyfriend. Me from last night: love me, own me, possess me, fuck me." Your voice quietened at the end.  
Remus trailed his hand from cupping your cheek to cupping your breast.  
"I think," he stated as he shifted up the bed to straddle your hips. "That we could do both of those things. What do you say?"  
Your eyes met his and saw the promise of passion, lust but most importantly, love.  
"I say yes."  
And with that final statement he lowered his lips to yours, it was like the first time you flew; exhilarating, and searching, seeking for satisfaction. You moaned as his lips trailed lower, down your long neck, and when he ripped your shirt apart you arched into him, babbling about how much you wanted him. He pulled back with a slight chuckle.  
"I see my girlfriend," you shudder at the possessive tone. "Is very vocal in the bedroom. I love it. But I think I'll put on the record player, just in case someone should hear us."  
He flicked his hand towards a gramma phone, a record started to play. At first you couldn't tell what song it was, you were distracted by Remus slowly revealing you to him, inch by delicious inch. But once he'd stripped you and began on his own little striptease you recognised the song.   
Naturally, you being you, you couldn't resist joining in:  
"If you're filled with affection,   
'n you're too shy to convey  
Meditate my direction, feel your way-"   
He cut off the rest of your singing by placing his lips on yours and lining your hips up. The feel of his weight p, his naked body against your bare skin sent shivers down your skin, it was all that you had dreamed of for quite a while; to turn your good friend into your boyfriend and then have your wicked way with him.  
"Are you sure?" He asked, poised ready to enter you.  
You looked into his eyes and smiled and squeezed his bulging forearms.  
"You're the one that I want."   
He snorted and you giggled, and then he continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'You're the one that I want' from Grease, which came out as a movie in 1978, so perfect for the marauder era! Please review!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song 'Crocodile Rock' as sung by Elton John. Planned as a one shot, but may continue if people ask.


End file.
